


The Voiceless Wonder-Boy ~(An Original Story)~

by Max_Anderson



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, MaxIsAMassiveWeeb, Muteness, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Anderson/pseuds/Max_Anderson
Summary: A young boy by the name of Jordan Anderson, destined to be an outcast tries to find his reason to live. With a harsh backstory and the lack of a voice, his struggles became bigger than he ever imagined. With help from newly acquired friends, Logan Green, Sofia Hilton, Alice Finley, Oliver Jones and Rachel Williams, he finally starts to find his way...and maybe, just maybe he finds a love interest along the way.Disclaimer: The characters and plot are all mine, i made them, this is the original book. If you'd like to use these characters, please ask first :)
Relationships: Alice/Rachel, Jordan/Logan, Matthew/Lanslet
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, welcome! This is my first original book, hope you enjoy, I worked on this book with three other people, two of which don't have AO3 sadly. Luckily the other does so please go check out PsychoticDemon666 and their stories :) 
> 
> As a heads up this first chapter contains gore and the others may have triggers for anxiety so please keep that in mind, I've also made oneshots for this book however I have not posted them yet, I will do soon though.

We live in a twisted society where people aren't free to be who they are. They are automatically placed inside a box of expectations from the measly age of eight. Those who are less fortunate, get placed within the rejects, a group of outcasts forgotten from society and forced to grow up on their own knowing full well that they are just that little bit different. I'm sure you're wondering where i was placed in this tyrannical society, well why don't I take you back to that one fateful day...

Today's the day, my so-called eighth birthday party. A huge disaster if you ask me. I came home from school and was greeted by the sound of my parents arguing over me in their room, my oh so loving mother came bounding down the stairs clearly drunk off her ass. Her darkened soulless eyes caught my unnerved gaze, clearly aggravated by the way I was just staring at her drunken state, she sauntered over towards me, the smell of alcohol and perfume lingering as her footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. It was like a horror movie, the way her piercing emerald orbs glared daggers into my unamused, dull, grey tourmaline irises. Her plump, cherry red lips pulled harshly into a scowl showing off her pearly whites. Scorched, tangled and mendously thick brunette hair hung like a rats nest from her skull, does she even wash it? It cascaded down her curvy figure ending slightly above her hips, covering most of the skimpy outfit she insisted on wearing despite father's attempts to make her wear something more... appropriate around an eight year old boy. It was clear that she had no intent to care for the tiny human who always tried to brighten the atmosphere around the two parents, it was always like this, he would try and joke around with his parents, talk, laugh, smile, all the things a good parent should do with their children. However, this was different.

Whilst trapped inside his own mind, fighting the urge to run and the other to stay where he was stood as to not make the punishment more severe, he was a victim to the hag storming her prissy self towards him. Emotionless and unnerved, the young male stood still. Hands gripping so tightly onto the small backpack hung off his back his knuckles turned white. Thin, ghostly pale arms full of bruises and scrapes that went untreated. His torso and legs were not much different, a baby blue polo hung loosely on his stick-like figure, maroon cargo shorts were held up by a withering old belt his father gave him, at least one parent could be bothered to give their child the necessary resources every child should be allowed. Pills clearly haven't kicked in yet...

Eventually, his drunken mother found her way to her stoic son who was still entranced by his own mental stability to care about the woman digging her long acrylic nails into his tiny wrist, dragging the poor boy down to the darkness that is, the basement.

Snapping out of his trance, the young male stumbled after his mother into the frigid, haunting room under the house. He knew what was coming, he knew his mother too well, he knew the punishments were discipline. Abusive discipline. His father never tried to stop his slutty wife from the domestic abuse she enforced on their child, he knew better, he knew he couldn't stop her, he remembered what happened last time he tried to stop her. He visibly shivered at the thought. Looking back at the basement stairs, the young boy refused to be treated this way, maybe this was the pills talking? Either way, he dug his heels into the concrete flooring below his worn out shoes, pulling his wrist away from the demon in front of him. Her head whipped around. He swore she now had whiplash. He gulped. Did he just dig himself a grave? Probably. Did he regret it? Surprisingly, no, no he didn't. He stared up at her, his dirty unnatural purple bangs covering part of his face revealing only his bloodshot grey irises full of anger and vanquish for this devil he called "Mam". She stared at him, faltering slightly at the stare he was giving her, before she snapped.

Despite the harsh words she threw at him, words he shouldn't understand but did because he read more than the other kids in his class, he stared at her, still, unmoving, unresponsive. His mother hated this part of her child, the side that was rebelling, free, dangerous. He always found a way to disappoint her and she'd had enough. She beat the child senseless, ignoring the screams and shouts the boy made, it only fueled her psychotic heart, whilst the kid was down, backpack sprawled out all over the floor, its contents spilling out just like his thoughts, she used this time to gab a knife, sick of his screams and whimpering she pinned the boy to the floor and cut a deep wound down his neck, enough to pull out the disgustingly small voice box belonging to the sobbing male beneath her.

Agony stabbed at the male in every place possible, what had he done to deserve this? Had he not been the perfect child to them? Did he not fulfill their expectations? No. This was different, this was nothing to do with that, this was a psycho, and one he didn't want to be related to. Black orbs clouded his vision, his eyes drooping ever so slightly, the pain and betrayal lingered heavily on his chest, he forced himself to move, rolling over onto his side and staring wearily at the contents of his bag. His anxiety made this whole situation worse. It was his fault. He did this. He did this to himself. He's broken. Unfixable. Used. Betrayed. Abandoned.

DEMONIC

The word slipped his mind as quickly as it came, for he had lost consciousness after hyperventilating. Before he could however, another thought crossed his mind.

Those goddamned, stupid pills were in his bag the whole time. He never took them to begin with....

A/N

It's not that long but i promise things will get better, trust me :3

Max Out!~


	2. Decent Into Madness

Dear Diary,

It must be great, to have parents who love each other and care for each other enough to keep a stable, loving relationship. Must be great huh? I came home again to my parents fighting, this is normal unfortunately, despite what happened last month, the punishments have been far worse than i could have ever imagined.

Just yesterday my mother was talking on the phone. Me being my curious self, poke my head around the slightly agar door frame, she seemed distressed by something. I couldn't make out why though, she is harder to read than the kids at school, I cautiously walked towards her, hoping not to make a sound, the last thing i wanted was to anger my dear loving mother. Sarcasm at it's finest.

She turned to me, more like snapped her neck to look at me. Disgust and menace clearly carved into her pristine features, I stared back at her with the same level of rage she was basically spitting at me. I had no way of seeing what happened next, she grabbed to freshly squealing kettle from the stove and viciously pulled my arm into her grasp, despite my tugging and struggling, she never let go, she only held on tighter to my arm, desperately hoping she would let go was useless, she poured it all over my arm before she decided that she would finally let go. I tried screaming however, the lack of a voice box immediately neglected that idea. Luckily my father rushed in after hearing the kettle drop thanks to my mother.

Although I'm a loner at school, it gives me the chance to read in peace, meaning I got to read a book on how to treat wounds....just in case. Therefore, I quickly ran to the sink, running the cold water and shoving my arm under it, letting the cool liquid run over the burn, hoping to soothe it for at least twenty minutes at most. My father ran to my side, helping me soothe the burn as much as possible, it was going to scar, that was a given, what i didn't expect was for my dad to snap.

"I want you out of this house this instant!" he spat, venom and fury mixing and dripping with every word spoken. I was astonished, did he really just say that? I guess he finally lost it, my broken, dull, grey eyes looked up at his lanky, lamppost frame, gosh I envy you, you're able to stand up to that "darling angel". But, I knew you had it in you dad, you are the only parent I'd willingly obey and love fully.

I slowly felt my burnt flesh become numb and less uncomfortable than before, still remembering that the witch was still somewhere in the area I turned the tap off to make sure she couldn't shout at me for trying to help my wound heal, because how dare I try and take care of myself. If I didn't, who would? "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Could be heard coming from my father, who had never normally fought back, and a witty response of "The little shit deserved it for spying on me!" It didn't hurt as much as it should have, for I have already heard much worse coming from that sluts mouth, but still somehow I'm worse than her, if that was even possible.

Their argument just got worse, to the point where dad forced me to pack my bags as we "weren't going to stay with the whore of a woman" we used to. Luckily, dad's job paid well, allowing us to use his savings to move to the next state over and start fresh. Which meant school, ugh, brilliant.

Present day 1/1/2020 Jordan's pov

It's my first day of school, I truly have no idea what I'm going to do. Should I make friends? Should I just focus on class work? Will anyone there even like me? They have no obligation to like me so the answer is most likely no.

I look up at the towering building in front of me. This is my new life, huh? Trapped in a stone building with three floors, a field, a gym and a bunch of privileged bigots. Why me?

The building itself is nothing to be impressed by. Like I said a stone structure that the world could probably live without. Through the windows I could see both students and teachers running around as if their existence meant more than just a joke to everyone else. Harsh truth of life for you, no one matters in the end.

The yard in front of the entrance was packed with new students, transfer and first years. Social interaction was never my strong point but hey when you're forced to do something, you're forced to do something. First years were practically bursting with excitement, no clue how they do it, but that optimism will fade in about a week so it's not my problem. The transfer students seem fully aware that this is their new hell for the next few years.

I take a deep breath and walk towards the entrance to get myself signed in. As I walked another student bumped into my shoulder as they rushed passed, clearly in a rush. I tap the boy's shoulder.

"You aren't late for anything," I signed to the boy, "School doesn't actually start for another 15 minutes."

The boy turned to face me. He looks to be about my age and is only a few centimeters taller than me. His eyes are a pale blue and his hair a messy grey. He's wearing an oversized grey shirt and black trousers. He had circular glasses and a red backpack thrown over his left shoulder. A nervous smile graced the strangers lips.

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign language. I'm Logan!" The boy now known as Logan introduced himself.

I had to admit that his attempt was cute and I smiled. I reached for the notepad and pen in my pocket.

'I'm Jordan' it read.

"Nice to meet you Jordan! Are you a transfer student as well?" Logan asked with a blinding smile. I nod and before I know what's happening I'm grabbed by the arm and being pulled towards the doors of the building.

"That's great! We should hurry, don't want to be late!" Logan shouts cheerfully. I roll my eyes, optimistic people are confusing. What's so great about school? Does this count as kidnapping? I think it does, someone call the police on the human puppy.

Once the two of us are inside the Devil worshiping building we look around the assembly hall for literally anywhere that isn't already taken. Logan spotted three empty seats by the front but there was no way in hell I was going near there. By the back row I see two seats that aren't taken yet and pull Logan away.

"You wanna sit with me, we sit where I want to sit and that's as far away from the adults as humanly possible." I wrote in my notepad, Logan just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Puppy, I am stuck with a literal puppy. At least he's cute, I will give him that.

The lights go out and suddenly everyone's soul focus is on the auditorium's stage. A teacher walks on, I'm guessing he's Mrs. Blake the head teacher. She doesn't look like much. Long brown hair, blue eyes, a pair of glasses resting on the edge of her long pointed nose. She kind of looks like one of those trolls you see in kids shows, minus the green skin. She wore black trousers and a black blazer over a white button up shirt with cuffed sleeves.

She started talking about something to do with welcoming us to the school and where to get are time tables for class. Her voice was annoyingly high in pitch and I just drowned her out.

The Auditorium was full of pictures of passed students doing a variety of different activities. Some were painting, some were playing an instrument, some were doing martial arts. So there's a martial arts club here? I should look into it. Maybe throw a few dickheads on their asses. Yeah, that sounds fun.

I look around at the other students in the area. So many different people. I still haven't decided if I even want friends. My Dad and Pa say to make as many trustworthy friends as I can and Mom said to go drown myself so hey what do you want me to do?

My gaze quickly flashes towards the ball of happiness beside me that is Logan. I suppose he's an exception but still there are over a thousand people here and I want to keep away from as many of them as possible.

I feel someone poke my shoulder again and again. I did my best to ignore it but it was getting on my nerves. I turned to face my assaulter only to be met with the face of an excited Logan, is he ever not happy?

'Will you knock it off? What do you want?' I ask after writing it down, Logan brushes his hair back with his hand and his smile brightens.

"We should totally join one of the clubs for extra credit! It could be fun! Can we? Please?" Logan practically begged with puppy dog eyes.

'Why are you asking me dumb ass? You're your own person.' I wrote again, confused.

"Which one do you want to do? Art? Swimming? Mus- oh!" Logan said once he noticed the notepad I was holding up.

'Martial arts, I'm a good fighter.' The paper read.

"That's awesome! I used to do Karate when I was younger, I should pick it back up again." Logan said happily, he started to mutter to himself and babble on aimlessly about random things.

I feel a small smile appear on my lips. It's kinda cute how he just babbles along with whatever crosses his mind next. It didn't take a genius to realize how short his attention span is.

"Are you okay?" I'm snapped out of my day dream by Logan and I realize I've been staring at him the whole time. I just nod and turn back to the stage. Mrs. Blake stopped going on about the whole 'welcome speech' and is now going on about the rules. Bully won't be tolerated, no littering, etc. Not like any punishment will actually come from breaking the bullying rule, no school ever does.

"Now! Do we have any questions?" Mrs. Blake asked with a fake smile that was so painfully obvious. About five people raised their hands.

"Yes, you with the terrible fashion sense." She said pointing at someone in the crowd.

"First of all: Fuck you," they say, flipping her the bird, "Second, you know it obvious that you hate your job right?"

"Detention, with me after school!" Mrs. Blake yelled. The rest of the students just laughed and the teachers were all equally appalled.

"You're in debt to a drug dealer because of your heroin addiction," they stated, "Your real name should be Miss. Blake because your husband divorced you and took your daughter, Emily with him as you were abusive when high."

"Where would you get that idea from?" Mrs. Blake asked as she began to sweat and laughed nervously.

"Your hands are shaking from withdrawal, you slept with multiple officers to get away with the crime and keep your job." They said to her.

Now that I got a better look at the person speaking, they appeared female. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore completely black clothing and had her hood up.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Blake, clearly pissed off that someone knew things she didn't want them to know. Judging by her reaction 3

everything the girl just said is true.

"You're Abigail Blackstone aren't you?" Mrs. Blake asked, that got people's attention and everyone started gossiping like crazy. The people next to Abigail moved as far away from her as possible as if she was a disease.

"Your mothers have quite the reputation, don't they? Bold move sending you here. See me after the assembly!" Mrs. Blake said and turned back to asking questions.

"No one is going to talk about the whole: Heroin addict and abusive parent thing?" I write and show my paper to Logan. Logan looked sad at the question.

"I don't think so and at least- Emily? Was it? -is okay." Logan said. I guess he's right. At least the kid's safe, I remember that I would give anything to be safe. Damn witch, do you see the fear you've latched onto me? Of course you don't, you're an abusive tyrant that wants nothing to do with me or dad. God, I hope he finds someone better than you. (hint hint: L-a-n-s-l-e-t)

I glanced back at the stranger, now named Abigail. Got to admit, she has some guts standing up to the head like that. I subconsciously thought back to all the times I tried to stand up to that bitch of a mother, whilst in this mindset I had no idea I had started hyperventilating and gripped the closest thing to my right. Logan's black sleeve. My breathing got shallower and I felt arms wrap around my torso as well as indistinct talking from multiple people surrounding me. My vision became blurry and started fading, black spots covering the edges of my sight but I refused to be a weakling. Im not eight anymore, I should be over this by now.... Right? All I heard was Logan's worried voice telling me to stay awake.

Im sorry Logan....i'm so sorry....

Moments before Logan's POV

I felt a hand grip my sleeve, I turned only to see Jordan on the brink of a panic attack. Personally I've never had a panic attack however I thought that maybe comfort would help? So I hugged him, probably a stupid idea but like I said, I thought comfort would help the poor boy. I heard people around us start talking and soon everyone's attention was on us. Dammit Jordan's going to kill me when he finds out about this. I called one of the teachers to help me, Mr Robson helped me take Jordan to the school nurse.

It was a big room for a shitty school. I gently placed Jordan on one of the beds and the nurse quickly rushed over and asked me some questions about what happened in the run up to the incident. I tried describing it as much as possible, his shallow breathing, him gripping my sleeve,me hugging him, everything. She sighed in relief.

"Okay, don't worry I'll tell him everything when he awakes, you may go settle into your new school. Have a good day young man" She smiled genuinely at me as I nodded and walked out the door. I sighed, god I hope he's okay. I walked down the corridor towards my homeroom classroom.

I made it class and stepped inside, sitting down somewhere at the back. Class had started and we got to meet the pretty teacher who was really nice and sweet, I can already tell that I'd like having her as my teacher. Maybe Jordan would like her too? Wait, why am I thinking of him all of a sudden, I mean he's just my friend right? Yeah that's it.

That's totally it.

Class ended and now everyone is moving on to their next lesson, unfortunately for me, that means math. I groaned. Did it really have to be math? It's only the second lesson for christ sake. Ugh. Can you tell how much I hate math? I sighed to myself sadly, could today be any worse? As I'm walking towards my math class (B24) I look around the school site to try and familiarise myself with my surroundings. The ground was cascaded with huge rain puddles that had obviously gathered from the storm we had over the weekend, flowers drenched in the crystal clear liquid as a few more dots covered the fence that separated the vast grass field from the soaked concrete path swarmed with students hurrying from class to class in the hopes of not being late. Rain fell swiftly from the misty, grey clouds above, the small droplets gathering in my hair and running down each and every strand of my bangs, the liquid cascaded down my face and into my sweater. No one appreciates the soothing movement of rain, it's so calming and tranquil.

Moving on, I finally got to my next class and, again, sat at the back in the corner, closest to the window. 'At least if this class is boring I can look outside at the rain' I thought my chin rested comfortably on my palm, my elbow lent against the desk as my equipment was sprawled out over the table in front of me. I watched silently as the raindrops raced down the window pane, a content sigh escaped my lips as a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. Perhaps this class wouldn't be so bad?

I was so wrong. This jock sat in front of me, his dirty blonde hair was ruffled every so often by his big hands, his bulky appearance gave off 'popular brat' vibes that I didn't like for one second. If only Jordan was here, maybe I'd have the confidence to tell him to stop interrupting the lesson every five minutes cause he wanted attention. Gosh please sir just send him to B4 please. I groaned mentally, already annoyed by the brat in front of me. Honestly though, this lesson is pretty easy, we have Mr Robson as our math teacher and he is able to explain everything so clearly, I finally understood algebra! He is the best math teacher I've ever had. Luckily, my next class didn't have that jock boy in it, English was fun but not my strong point. I prefer geography if I'm honest, however, our teacher was really kind and funny. She had brunette hair that was silky and hidden in black hijab, her eyes were a hazel colour framed by long natural lashes. She was shorter than me, probably about 5'2" or 5'1" , she wore a pretty black and white striped top with black trousers and onyx heels that were a little over 3 inches. Overall she was a great teacher, she let me voice my opinion, unlike my primary school who dismissed me every time.

But sadly, all good things came to an end, and soon English was over as well as the rest of the day. Can't believe it's home time already, I met up with Jordan at lunch and we had a one sided talk about how our day went. I did most of the talking but he wrote down what he thought of his day. God he's cute, I-I-I mean! As a friend! Y-yeah totally. We both agreed on walking home together and so here we were. Walking down the cobbled pathway from pris-uhh school, ha-ha. We kept walking along the path, making jokes every so often and hearing his slight giggle made my heart swell, his gaze turned to me, his cute sparkling, grey eyes locked on my pale blue orbs. I gave him a nervous smile to which he cutely reciprocated with his own slightly nervous smile, too soon where we stood outside my Grandma and Grandad's house, I sighed, turning to Jordan and signalling that this was my stop, he only nodded. We both stood there for a while, awkwardly staring at each other until he made the first move, I was snapped out of my daze when I felt two, warm, slender arms wrapped loosely around my torso, I gasped quietly before recollecting myself and hugging the small boy back. We pulled away after a few minutes, the warmth of our bodies leaving soon after. I smiled softly at his as I walked inside my Gran's house, waving goodbye to him before he disappeared completely.

Monday XX 4:12 pm Jordan's POV

I was walking home whilst listening to Ride It by Regard. As my footsteps echoed along the derelict path I heard faint whimpering coming from nearby, deciding that I wanted to help, I walked closer to the sound. I turned a corner and saw a tall girl, about 5'6" being mugged by what seemed to be a man in his twenties. I gaped at the scene, what a douche bag, I swiftly made my way over to him and pushed him away from the girl, taking her backpack back in the process. I glared at the man, threatening him to come closer, unfortunately for me, he came right back at him, swinging his right fist to my left eye. I dropped the back behind me for the girl to pick up as this guy continues to try and punch me. Clearly he does not do any martial arts, I blocked most of his attacks and once he was finally on the floor I had the girl call the police, since I medically can not.

She called then and then turned to me, I looked into her hazel irises, guilt and sadness washed over her features when her eyes made contact with my left eye, I assumed I had a black eye and that it was swelling. She stepped closer, her shimmering, snow coloured hair bounced with every step she made, I'll admit she was beautiful however, I don't swing that way Spidey. She moved her hand to my eye and gently caressed her thumb over the part that had started to swell, I hissed in pain and she pulled back instantly before apologizing repeatedly. I rushed to sign that it was okay and that I was fine, she seemed to understand as she heaved out a sigh of relief. I smiled, before signing something else to her.

'Hey, what's your name?'

'My name is Sofia, what's yours?'

'I'm Jordan, thank god you know ASL' i joked, she laughed

'Yeah, my mother said it would be useful, I'm thankful now because I can talk to you' she smiled

'Do you want to be my friend Snow?' I smiled at her

'Sure little bean' she chuckled and I pouted at the nickname

'Well I have to get home, be safe Snow' I signed before taking my leave, not without waving to her first though. Wow, that's crazy, I made two friends in one day. Dad is going to be so proud of me! I smiled to myself, dad was hoping I'd make friends and was scared I wouldn't but now I can tell him! Best day ever.

SHOOT I DIDN'T ASK FOR THEIR PHONE NUMBERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood


	3. Meeting New People

It's been three painful days of hell, ahem sorry, school. Logan has been the over-excited puppy he was when I first met the dude, Sofia has been helping me by translating my sign language into spoken words. She's very helpful and I'm glad to have helped her that afternoon. She is a wonderful speaker, amazing at translating what I had to say. What did we do to deserve her? But, nothing like Logan, I don't know what it is about him but we seemed to pretty much instantly click, I find him amazing, but anyway, I got lost in thought.

I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder as someone walked into me, followed by "I'm so sorry!" And a bunch of "I didn't mean to!" I just sort of smiled at him since I couldn't do much else, "Where are my manners," he smiled "I'm Oliver Jones" He held one of his small pale arms out signalling me to shake his hand, so I did. "Not much of a talker eh?" he joked to which I smiled and pointed to the large scar that ran down my neck past where my voice box was. He only gasped and swiftly apologized for his supposed rudeness. I shook my head signalling him to stop and that it was fine. His brunette hair was swooped to the left and looked like he hadn't brushed it this morning. His chocolate orbs looking into mine before a thin layer of pink dusted his cheeks as he turned his head away to avoid eye contact. The school had been kind enough to let us wear non uniforms for the first week to help us settle in better. He was wearing a pale yellow oversized hoodie, with a worn out, blue denim jacket over the top. He was shorter than me, about 5'4", and his legs were covered by some black jogging bottoms with two thin white stripes going all the way down the sides, meeting the bottom with some inky vans, lined with white rubber soles. Opposite to my attire, I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black My Chemical Romance shirt over the top, they were tucked into a pair of ripped black jeans with a chain connecting to the belt loops on my right side. My worn out, old, midnight black converse wrapped up the whole outfit. In the way of accessories, I wore a white choker, fingerless gloves and my normal piercings. I had an industrial, helix, orbital and a lobe in my right ear, as for my left I had two lobe piercings, a middle helix and three helix on the top of my ear. Face wise, I had two snake bites on my lip and one eyebrow that I managed to hide somehow. They can't really say anything about them, I mean, I gave consent to have them.

Oliver's gaze landed on me, I could see his milk chocolate irises staring me up and down. Normally I'd feel uncomfortable about this, however, he was very kind and seemed like a good friend, so I didn't feel as uncomfortable. Oliver smiled and signed to me.

'What's your name?' he signed, surprising me.

'I'm Jordan, Jordan Anderson' I smiled, signing back to him.

'Cool! Can we be friends?' he asked as he signed

'Sure!' I quickly signed back.

Oliver smiled brightly, almost too bright. I smiled back and couldn't help myself, I hugged him. He was surprised at first then hugged me back, he was like a hot water bottle! How is this boy so warm? I need to know his ways! We pulled away after a few minutes, sadly because it was actually pretty cold for September.

I heard someone calling my name from a distance, I scouted the area trying to look for the mysterious person calling for me. I saw Logan approaching at a fast pace and kind of panicked, as he got closer I could see him hold his arms out for a hug. Opening my arms like he did and he came crashing into me like a car accident. I managed to keep a steady balance against the 6' tall human puppy somehow, don't ask how, I don't really know.

After being hugged to death by Logan and introducing Logan to Oliver, we finally decided to head to our first class, history. I don't mind history, I like ancient Rome and Greece, I find it interesting to see their views on politics and economy. Strange I know, but I'm strange and I'm proud. As I was walking to class I felt someone grab my wrist, I turned around ready to punch the person square in the nose, only to find Sofia smiling gently at me. I paused and smiled back, allowing her to drag me in and pull me to three empty seats in the middle row to the left. I sighed, it's too close to the front but at least they're next to the wall. As more students began piling into the undersized classroom, I saw a short pink haired girl step inside and scan the room. Her hawk like gaze landed on me as she started to make her way towards me, she took the seat next to me and leaned back. Her black combat boots were placed onto the table, I didn't want to seem like a creep but I wanted to know who she was. She wore black high waisted jeans with a white shirt that had the word "Whatever" printed onto it in bold black writing. Over top of that was an onyx leather biker jacket that hung loosely over her frame whilst her shirt was tucked tightly into her jeans. Like me she wore a beanie however, her's was a faded red and had the word "Hogwarts" skillfully stitched into the rim.

I found out, from the register, that her name was Alice Finley. It was pretty awkward when it came to my turn to answer. Once my name was called, that was it, what was I meant to do? I'm physically incapable to answer, yet this document was important, luckily Sofia answered for me. "He's here sir!" she had called out to him. If I'm being completely honest this teacher was a pain in the arse.

"If he's here then why didn't he speak up?" He replied snarkily, I sighed, knowing full well this argument would last a good 10 minutes. Sofia tried to explain however Mr Smith kept interrupting, it was clear this ancient barnacle wasn't going to move on until I had said something.

"Oh for god's sake you ancient barnacle, he's mute for crying out loud!" A female voice called from my left. I turned to see Alice, a scowl plastered over her rebel features, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Mr Smith was pissed.

"And who are you?" He asked, his strict voice echoed in the silent room. Alice, clearly not fazed by this, answered calmly.

"Alice Finley, fifteen years old" she retorted, Sir gave her a warning for her language and level of noise across the classroom. She turned to me and ruffled my messy magenta hair, causing my bags to fall in front of my face. I smiled at her and tried removing her hand from my scalp however for a short human she sure does have a firm grip. After finally letting go, she laughed and pulled out a notebook, writing something down before showing it to me.

'You probably already know but, hi! My name is Alice Finley, I'm fifteen and I love anime. What's your name? :)' was written neatly on the plain lined page in front of me. I silently gasped and dug around my pencil case looking for that one pen. Once i found it, I wrote my reply:

'My name is Jordan, Jordan Anderson I'm 16 and love anime too! My pen is actually Totoro :)' I smiled at her.

She grinned back and started writing again.

'That's so cool! You best be careful, my anime addiction might cause it to disappear :P.' I smiled and grabbed the other black one I had and passed it over to her.

'The... you can have the other! You should come over one day and see my room, its like anime heaven'

This had continued throughout the whole of class, me, Alice and Sofia kept writing replies to each other whilst Sir sat at his desk and did absolutely nothing all period.

'Lazy arse' as Alice preferred to refer to him as. Despite this, Ally, Snow and I talked about ancient Egypt and cats, as you can tell, I've given everyone in my little friend group a fitting nickname, here's the list I made.

Jordan's nicknames for Friends:-

Logan - Puppy

Oliver - Chocolate

Sofia - Snow

Alice - Ally

Alice Nicknames for Friends:-

Jordan - Weeb

Sofia - Sof

Sofia's Nicknames for Friends:-

Jordan - Little Bean or Lil Bean

Logan - Lo-Bean

Alice - Ally-Bean

Oliver's Nicknames for Friends:-

Jordan - Jordi

Logan - Logie

Logan's Nicknames for Friends:-

Jordan - Wonder-Boy

Oliver - Discount Peter Parker

Sofia - Snow White

Alice - Kid

Anyway, It was now lunch time and my whole friend group decided we would all sit outside on the benches on the grassy field. We introduced Alice and Oliver to the rest of the gang and played a raging round of Uno! Let's just say, Alice rage quit, Logan teamed up with me, Sofia won 2 rounds and was content to say the least, Oliver was keeping record of the wins, and I won 3 rounds thanks to my gaming addiction. Logan ruffled my purple locks after I won yet another round, I giggled quietly causing a faint pink blush to dust across Logan's pristine features.

I heard footsteps approaching us and turned to find Abigail walking towards us with her hood up and hands sealed in her hoodie pockets. She walked slowly over to us, her head tilted down at the wet grass below her. I smiled and scooted over so she could sit with us, she glanced up at me and smiled back sitting next to me and eating with the rest of us. The gang conversed like normal and Abby would chip in whenever she wanted, we decided on asking group questions to learn more about ourselves. Logan started by asking our favourite animals.

"Hamster" - Sofia

"Ferret" - Oliver

"Shiba!" - Logan

"Gecko" - Alice

'Bearded Dragon or tortoise' I typed into Google Translate so that I could press the button and the woman would say it for me.

"German Shepherd" - Abigail

Oliver went next. "What are your favourite subjects?" This was a given for me, I mean there was only one subject that made me enjoy school.

"English" the Google lady spoke swiftly, it was the superior subject in my opinion. I smiled fondly at Logan who seemed to be deciding what to pick. The others seemed pretty certain about their choices.

"Geography" - Oliver

"History" - Sofia

"P.E" - Alice

"Psychology" - Abigail

"Oh!" Logan finally picked one huh? "Lunch!" I silently giggled, god he's too cute, exactly like an excited puppy. Logan smiled whilst everyone laughed at his charismatic side. Alice's peacock blue eyes lit up when she realized something.

"Jordan! Logan! We have P.E together!" I couldn't help but grin, Alice is like the little sister I never had, I may be mute but damn I will protect her with my life. (hint hint?) Logan brightened even more if possible, clearly they were excited for this hour of muscle torture, I just hope we're doing something fun like volleyball. Anyway, these questions continued until it was my turn, i struggled at first with how i would phrase this question, however I knew they were my friends and that it shouldn't really be that big of a deal. So I inhaled deeply and quickly typed into the box what my question was.

"Do you guys support the LGBTQA+ community?" she spoke, then silence. My anxiety crept up on me, thoughts about being abandoned and rejected by my own friends lingered and rattle around inside my skull. As my breathing picked up, Oliver managed to invade my thoughts.

"Yeah, we support them, did you want to tell us something?" He smiled softly at me, acceptance and warmth radiating off him and the others who in turn grinned at me, waiting for me to "speak" up. I gathered my wits and typed out the next two words without a second thought.

"I'm gay"

Instead of rejection like I envisioned, I was welcomed into a group hug, Logan hugged me the tightest, I'm unsure of what that meant however all I knew was two things. 1) I just got accepted by my second family and 2) I think I might pass out due to Logan's deadly grip.

Lunch had been discarded on the worn, wooden table as everyone sat back down again, Sofia was first to speak up, "Since we're on the subject of coming out, I'd just like to say that I am asexual" She smiles and we reciprocate it.

"If it makes you feel better Jordan, I'm bisexual" Oliver chipped in with his fatherly smile, if I'm not mistaken, he is the father figure of this group.

Abigail was next to speak up "I'm a proud ass lesbian" She stated raising her hand.

"I'd like to add onto that," Alice then spoke up "I'm pansexual, hope this helps kiddo" to which i responded with a bright smile and a excited nod. Logan has been very quiet since the hug, I wonder what's up...

"Uhh guys" speak of the devil, or angel in this situation "I have some things to confess" We nodded for him to continue, showing he had our full attention and that we are willing to hear him out. "I'm not really a guy, I'm trans, I was originally a female but felt as if I was in the wrong body..." Oh. So that's what was bothering him, I was the first to move, I sighed with a smirk, getting up and walking over to him, I couldn't say much since my phone was on the table however, I knew what I could physically do to make him feel better, I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a comforting hug. A hug which allowed him to let his feelings free without the fear of our rejection that could still linger in his bright, lovable aura. I felt my hoodie becoming damp, knowing that he's crying is heartbreaking to me, he should be smiling, energetic and free, not depressed, fearful and vulnerable. He sniffled, indirectly telling me he was okay and that he was thankful we were here with him. We both pulled away and I couldn't help but stare into those mesmerizing, baby blue orbs that help so much innocence, I made a vow in that very moment, I would protect this group of outcasts if that was the last thing I did.

Despite that emotion filled hug, everything rapidly continued the way it started, I secretly turned to Logan and grabbed his hand, using my finger to spell out single letters that made him grip my hand tightly. He leaned down to my ear and whispered a soft "Thank you".

I spelled out:

Y-O-U A-R-E A R-E-A-L G-U-Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was a longer chapter, you're welcome


	4. Painful Memories or Strange Visions?

P.E was a drag. Honestly I thought It would never end, strangely enough, I kept having headaches during this man's yapping. Sure I've had headaches before but not this painful. The pounding in my head mixed with the weight colliding with my chest caused some form of chemical reaction to occur in my body. Logan helped me back to the changing rooms, he may wear a binder however he felt comfortable when changing in the isolated corner with me. Although the stares Puppy was getting were aggravating me, I spun around and glared at the swarm of judgmental males, telepathically stating "mind your own business". Luckily they got the memo and continued changing, Puppy was bewildered by his expression, I mentally giggled at his adorable nature. I waved it off, basically saying it was all good, he nodded grabbing his and my bags, I tried signing that i could carry my own bag however he just grinned and walked off, I sighed and followed him with a smile.

Homeroom had just started when we arrived. Mrs. Blackstone was very sweet, well if you were a good kiddo, I smiled softly at her as she greeted both Logan and I. Before I had my voice box permanently ripped out by the hag, I was forced to call people either "ma'am" or "Sir" therefore I signed "Good morning Ms."

She smiled and walked towards the front of the classroom for the register. A few people weren't in but hey what are you going to do, it's school. She started talking about something about recent vandalism in the bathrooms but I didn't really care.

My gaze went from the front of the classroom to the seat next to me where a certain puppy was bouncing his legs up and down. Logan seemed unable to focus on anything for more than two seconds. One minute he was looking at the teacher, then the next he was quoting what I think is one of Shakespeare's plays word for word.

I tapped Logan's shoulder to try and get his attention and he jumped about three feet in the air, surprised. He turned to me, eyes wide before taking a breath and putting his regular smile back on his face.

Quickly ripping a scrap piece of paper from my notepad I wrote "Are you okay?" Before handing it to him. I took the note from me with a shaking hand. His eyes scanned the note before looking back at me and nodding his head.

"I'm okay, just didn't take my medication this morning." Logan states with a smile.

Logan must have seen the confused look on my face and he continued.

"I have Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder also known as ADHD which means it have a short attention span and can change topic without realising it, one minute I'm talking about math the next I'm talking about Killer Whales, did you know the largest Orca ever recorded was 32 feet long? Hippos are actually the closest living relative to Orcas! Did you know Shiba Inus are the dog most closely related to wolves? I did! I'm getting off topic again aren't I?" Logan rambled on.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Sorry I'm always getting off topic and rambling, ADHD does that to you again I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I write, "and no I didn't know any of that previous information. Do you just look that up in your free time?"

Logan nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! There are so many interesting facts to know about! And some sad ones, like: CPR doesn't usually work or Pigs can actually get depression, Grizzly bears have been known to abandon their cubs and Dogs don't feel guilt they just get sad." Logan started rambling again and instead of interrupting him I just let him go on about animal facts and what not.

I smile, Logan has a nice voice. The sudden deafening ringing noise caught the students attention and they all started to pack their bags.

Remind me why I'm here again? Oh yeah, eternal suffering until I reach the age of eighteen and then I can actually get a life. I could hear Logan rambling on about how statistically speaking 90% of what we learn is a waste.

"What lesson do you have?" Logan asked as he poked my shoulder.

I point to the maths block and Logan starts jumping up and down.

"Me too, me too! Let's hurry!" Logan says before grasping my hand in his and sprinting towards the classroom. I could see the other students staring at us oddly but gave it no mind. I scan the area with my eyes and spot Abigail and another girl talking to each other.

The girl had short black hair that ended just above her shoulders. Her most noticeable feature was probably her eyes, they were a stunning bright shade of green. She had fair skin and wore a jumper like dress made of what I assume is cotton. She wore high boots and a mask to cover her mouth and nose, a type of respiratory protection mask if I'm not mistaken. The girl was also abnormally thin in a way I'm 100% sure isn't healthy.

They seemed to be getting along to be fair. Which is new but not unwelcome, Abigail is usually threatening to beat the ever living shit out of anyone who gets near her. I see Abigail smirk at her friend before saluting and walking off. Obviously noticing the two of us Abigail waves and Logan waves back happily before continuing to drag me around.

While walking (being dragged by Logan) a boy walked up to the two of us. He wasn't what I would call attractive but I wouldn't say he wasn't ugly either. Short, blonde hair with blue eyes to match. He was about a foot taller than me and had a threatening look to him. I could definitely see why someone would be intimidated. He wore the classic red and blue of the school football shirt with the number 13 on it, a pair of blue shorts and black trainers.

The guy stepped in front of us and pushed Logan backwards into me. Logan stopped and stared at the guy. There really wasn't much to look at now that I got a closer look. The stranger had his arms folded across his chest and an unamused look on his face. Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be one of those american tv show cliches? Most likely because it is, isn't it?

"Mind telling me what a pair of fairies are doing here?" the guy asked.

I flipped him the bird and grabbed Logan's hand to continue walking. Yet again the man got in front of the two of us. This time he pushed me. I gave the guy a dead stare and tried to walk around him, but he continued to get in my way.

"Let's try that again, why are two fairies here?" the guy repeated himself, is he a broken record or something? Is there literally any other words in his vocabulary?

"Look Mike, we don't want any trouble, we just want to get to class." Logan responded, he knows this guy?

"First of all Lilith," the guy now dubbed Mike said and Logan winced at the name "This is a fairy free zone and secondly men don't like women who pretend to be men."

Did that douche bag just? Oh hell no. Before I even knew what was happening my fist was flying towards Mike's face. Mike either didn't think I was a threat or forgot I was there as he didn't attempt to stop me. Next thing anyone knew the douche was on the floor with a bloody nose. He got back up and turned towards me.

"I stand corrected, mute freaks like this guy can want a fake man." Mike laughed before pulling his arm back to swing.

His arm didn't get very far though as it was caught by the girl Abigail was talking to a few minutes prior to the situation. She twisted his arm and I'm almost certain I heard it crack. She kicked the back of his legs and got him on the floor. She looked towards me and waved with her free hand. Mike screamed in pain if it could even be called that, the guy sounded like he just inhaled a liter of helium. She pushed him to the ground before signaling to us to get moving. I gaped at the girl before me, she is a life saver. I smiled and nodded to her, grabbing Logan's hand and walked off down the now bustling hallway. Chatter emerged left and right, Logan's mood downspirled from there, it was as if his energetic, cheerful aura had dissipated. Guilt spread through my system like a chaotic wildfire, I may not be trans however I knew gender dysphoria wasn't a nice mindscape to be in.

Once in class, I sat down near the back, far away from the raging conversations of everyone else in the room. Logan trailed behind me, most likely using me as his temporary shield from more dicks that wanna deadname him. He sat down next to me, scooting his chair more towards me to keep enough space between himself and the other students. His larger, softer hand grazed my smaller, calloused one causing heat to rise to my cheeks. God Jordan get over it! It was probably an accident, stop thinking like that! I menatally scolded myself, luckily, Logan didn't seem to notice the way a crimson blush littered my face. Class started, the teacher looked like a vampire if I'm honest. Deathly pale skin, bloodthirsty emerald eyes, cherry red lips. I shivered, she gave off a strange vibe that I couldn't place my finger on. As she strutted into the room, she made sure to sway her hips a little, causing her inky black hair to bounce with every step. The clicking of her 6 inch black heels was deeply disturbing, the dress she wore was inappropriate for a classroom, skin tight, strapless blood red clothing that stopped mid thigh.

Curse my observantness.

This hag looked very familiar and I can't place my finger on why...

"Alright you little runts" She started, her vicious glare seeping into everyone's soul. "Which one of you is Jordan Anderson?" the malice in her tone did not sit well with me. I glared back at her finally understanding who she was, gradually standing from my seat at the back, I felt Logan grip the sleeve of my undershirt tightly, uncertainty shown by his actions.

Alright you Bella Swan rip off, I'll show you what a mute runt can do.

3:24pm Logan Green POV

If I'm being completely honest, I'm anxious about this whole ordeal. What did she need Wonder-Boy for? Did she know him? Did he know her? What kind of history do they have? The ancient Greeks were probably the most interesting time of history. Damnit, got side tracked again. Jordan seemed to be having a glare off with Miss Swan rip off, I didn't like it one bit. Jordan's body moved on it's own, sauntering over to the teacher, should I stop him? My arm lurched forwards, reaching out for Wonder-Boy, willing him to come back and give him that rare killer smile that only their group gets to see.

Unfortunately, such hopes did not occur, Wonder-Boy kept his chin up, until he halted right in front of her. I bit my lip harshly, please be okay Wonder-Boy. My hands instinctively flew to my face, hiding behind them as if knowing what was about to go down.

Time seemed to cease, students gaped at the two standing, a slap rang throughout the soundless room then a thud. I debated taking a peek from between my fingers, inhaling deeply, I opened one of my orbs slightly. I was met with the sight of Jordan on the floor, nose bleeding all over his hands and ground, discount Bella stood above him seemingly proud of her "work". I sprang from my seat, rushing towards Wonder-boy, a scowl plastered on my face as I helped him up.

"Are you crazy?!" I screamed at her, my arm wrapped around Jordan's waist "What kind of teacher are you?!"

She scoffed, "That runt, is my son you imbecile" I gasped, no way was this vampire chick Wonder-Boy's mother. Jordan groaned "I thought you got arrested" he signed, anger evident in the way he signed.

She just laughed fakely "Me? Arrested? No you abomination, I did just what you and your father did, I ran. Did you really think you could escape me? After all, I didn't finish what I started, down there" The last two words seemed to push Jordan over the edge, his breathing picked up and beautiful silver eyes widened. I held him close as to protect him, at that moment another professor rushed inside, claiming to have heard the ruckus. He escorted discount Bella Swan out of school grounds. I led Jordan to the window and opened it, hoping some fresh air would help calm him down. I was told by other students to leave him alone, however, from the pleading look he was giving me I decided to stay and dragged a seat in front of him, sitting backwards on it. I offered my hand for him to hold, his slightly smaller one placed idly on top of mine. Smiling slightly, I quietly asked him to count to 10, he did so and eventually his breathing calmed down.

"Do you take meds?" I asked shortly, to which he looked up and nodded slowly. I smiled and dug around in his bag (with permission of course) pulling out the tiny capsule of chalky white pills with little 'A's imprinted on them. Antidepressants. I offered him two along with a matte black water bottle I found in his bag. He downed both pills with help from the liquid. Minutes passed and the meds seemed to have kicked in, Jordan cautiously looked around at his peers, his eyes had red rings around them, due to his invisible tears. I rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand, he glanced at me, a ghost of a smile littered his face. That's all I want Wonder-boy. To see you safe and sound.

4:20pm Jordan Anderson POV

I walked home alone, the sound of busy traffic and sirens filled my ears. I'm so glad Logan was there for me today, I'm not sure what would have happened if he wasn't there. Sighing contently, I continued my stroll around the city. Flashing lights and towering buildings surrounded me, my black wireless headphones hooked onto my ears started blasting Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin. His music is what inspires me, I couldn't help but smile, it was actually my father who fueled my love for this song. Alas, I continued my trek. My converse pounding against the concrete path bellow, cool winds flowed through my hair whenever I walked past an isolated alleyway. Billboards flashed with advertisements of different colours and sizes, drawing the eye in, I always had this passion for photography, I had many shots of buildings from different angles, I guess I just had an eye for bright colours that contrasted the darkness of society. The colours are what they want us to see, the darkness is the undenying truth of the world's biggest problems. Hunger, racism, homophobia, transphobia etc..

Despite this, the world was in shambles. Still is. My hands tightly shoved into my jean pockets, head downturned staring blindly at the familiar trail I took every night, I never tell my dad where I'm going it would go one of two ways.

Scenario A: Dad never lets me back out as he gets overprotective of me.

Scenario B: Dad wouldn't believe me and tell me to grow up and stop dreaming.

I sighed, my purple bangs flew into my face as I picked up my pace and jogged to my desired location. Abandoned, desolate buildings became apparent in my vision. Disintegrated support beams rattled in the wind, this part of the city was always supernatural. Winds howled and circled me causing my hair to be flung up, puddles follow my every move whenever I walk past, small sparks against my fingertips causing a tingling sensation to occur against my fingers. Concrete and ground seem to curve under my shoes as if making minute pillars for me to step on. Ah, there it is, the building of which I come for every night. Cautiously climbing the shambles that are stairs, I spiraled up to the roof. This part of the city was always spectacular from up here, It's the perfect spot for aesthetically pleasing photos for my drawings. Yes, you read correctly, drawings. Realistic ones at that.

Previously, I would have come straight here from school, yet today is different. I had gone home and changed before arriving here, I now wore a black hoodie with the words "Chicken Nuggets" printed on it in japanese, a pale blue denim jacket worn over the top. High waisted dark blue jeans clung to my lanky legs that were cuffed at the end met with my classic midnight black converse. A grey beanie sat atop of my head, hiding the mess that is my natural, unnatural purple hair. No one knows how it's that colour, not even my dad. Guess I'm more mysterious than we thought.

Sauntering over to the edge of the roof, I sat down and dangled my legs over the edge, swinging them from time to time. This was also the place I found my pet bearded dragon Godzilla. My dad named him, just so you know. I sighed deeply, it was so tranquil here, like I could be myself and no one would be here to judge, I smiled, lip syncing to the lyrics of the next song. My bag lay untouched next to me, grabbing my sketchbook and a pencil I started working on my next drawing. It was of me if I ever entered a video game, crazy right? I mean when am I ever going to get sucked into a video game? I laughed to myself, that's never going to happen.

As I was sketching, a bright blue light flashed in the distance, glancing up at it, I stood back up on the shaking roof, whatever that flash was it shook the whole city. Stupidly, I decided to investigate. Gathering my stuff and running swiftly towards that area, I arrived panting heavily with my hands on my knees. Finally gaining my breath, my eyes tilted towards the object, it was a.....watch? What? That's what shook the city? I was in disbelief, there is no way that tiny object shook the entire city! Sighing, I strolled over and picked it up, tightening it around my arm. Figuring it was just another watch I didn't think much of it, that is until it morphed into something completely different. This thing looked like a smaller computer from the 80s or 90s, on the top left it had some weird pressure sensitivity marker, below that it had a switch that, I presumed, let me refocus the screen display. Speaking of, there was a giant screen attached to the middle of it which seemed to be turned off. Under that were three orange lights, I'm unsure of what they were for but I assume they were for showing which screen I was using. In the top right, It had a gear like part that let me toggle through display screens. Overall, it was an amazing piece of tech, the only downside? I can't take it off.

Who made this thing? Why won't it come off? I was panicking now, if I can't take it off then what will my friends think? How the hell do I make an excuse for this thing? I bit my lip and pulled out my phone from my back pocket, I decided to text the group and let them know.

Wonder-Boy: Hey, umm guys, something happened

Puppy: What happened Jordan??

Discount-Peter-Parker: Yeah what's wrong Jordan?

Wonder-Boy: Well, I was sitting in my favourite spot out of the city and i saw this watch in one of the alleyways, I examined it before putting it on and ummm it morphed into some weird space tech thing

Discount-Peter-Parker: Oh, well why don't we meet up after school tomorrow and talk about it?

Puppy: Just hang in there Jordan! All will be revealed! :D

Snow White: I just arrived, Jordan don't worry, we'll figure everything out soon :)

Bada$$Lesbian1: Who hurt the child?

Lesbian2: Who was it? We'll beat em up

Wonder-Boy: No no guys it's okay! I've got it handled okay?

Puppy: Please be safe Wonder-Boy :P

Wonder-Boy: Will do Puppy :T

I giggled, they really are protective of me. I put my phone away, ignoring the constant vibrating signaling a new message. I pulled the black bag onto my shoulders, it was a pretty simple design, It had an orange X on the bottom pouch with two black spots on the right side of the X. on the flap part there were two grey rectangles that are curved on the inner bottom corner, three black spots lined down it. The word "Hero" was printed on the bottom of the flap. I began my trek back home, fiddling with my new gadget that was permanently molded onto my arm now. I gripped my backpack straps, my head held high, my grey irises scanning the area around me, checking if anything was new. Realizing nothing had changed in my surroundings I sped off down the road, entering a familiar street.

Arriving home and having you father tell you you're 30 minutes late was not something I wanted to experience. My converse were discarded by the door, as well as my backpack for school tomorrow. Fridays were always the best, I turned only to come face to face with my father, his hands on his hips, and a disapproving look on his face. Unsure of where to look, I scanned the area. It was mostly clean and organized like usual, finally sucking up the courage, I glanced at my dad. His usually messy brown hair was sprawled out all over the place, he wore an off white hoodie with the classic blue, red and white NASA logo on it, the one I bought for his most recent birthday. It was slightly oversized so it would last longer, he had paired it with some black sweatpants he'd bought when we went shopping a couple weeks ago. He lectured me about being out too long and how he was worried about my safety. Remember, he doesn't know where I slink off to every night. After signing an apology to him, I snuck away into my room, to research this thing, on my arm that I hid from my father. Entering the dark room, I realized, I hadn't opened my curtains or blinds that morning, oh well. My messy cabin bed was unmade in the furthest corner from the door, my cupboards were pigsty, with clothes thrown around carelessly on the carpeted floor. My desk was placed to the right of the door, my monitors, keyboard and mouse cascaded over the fairly organized surface, my PC and wires hidden away behind and under the black table. A black leather swivel chair was tucked under the desk, carefully. My white walls were welcoming after a long, stressful day, posters littered the once bare wallpaper. Above my desk was a corkboard that held polaroids of my father and I when life wasn't crappy, as well as this, drawings I had previously finished were also pinned up there. Under my cabin bed was a built in table where I kept my tortoise enclosure and my bearded dragon enclosure. My tortoise was a bit spoiled with her big pen, which contained rocks, her light, a bridge, a cave area and a water bowl. However, she is very cute, what can I say? Her name was Turbo, I named her this time, and obviously Godzilla. I walked over to them and smiled, Godzilla was basking on his rock like normal, Turbo however, had turned in for the night. Turning her light off quietly, I cleaned out her box and got to work on researching this watch thingy.

Hours passed and nothing was standing out to me. I groaned, it was already 7:35pm, I sleepily walked downstairs and sat at the small kitchen table with my dad. We ate the pasta he had been preparing after I came home together and talked about how boring our days were. I remembered to keep my left arm under the table so as to not draw attention to the watch thingy since I still don't know what it is or how to get it off. After dad's amazing pasta, we decided to watch a movie together as we hadn't seen one in a while. We sat on the soft grey couches and watched Avengers: Endgame. I think it's safe to say, we both cried....multiple times, don't tell anyone, I have to keep my bad boy reputation. Dad glanced at the clock on the wall behind us, his ocean blue eyes widened at the time. 20:45pm. He sighed before turning his attention to me, my eyes threatened to close, you could tell I was about to fall asleep. He smiled softly and told me to turn in for the night, therefore, I stood up, hugged my father after signing "Goodnight". I yawned as I sauntered off upstairs, entering the still dark room for the second time that night. Godzilla's light was still on, ugh, I trudged over to it turning it off he had already hidden away under his cave. I then changed into some comfortable black shorts and passed out on my still messy bed.

ZAP...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters! Yey! :D


	5. What The Hell is That Thing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so fucking long, I've been struggling with anxiety and lack of motivation, anyways here it is! The is a vent somewhere in the middle of it, again I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Insomnia is the difficulty falling asleep or staying asleep. Symptoms of insomnia include finding it hard to fall asleep, waking up several times during the night and feeling tired during the day.

3:12am Jordan Anderson POV

I know what you’re thinking. JORDAN WHY ARE YOU UP AT 3 AM? Good question, well you see, that weird watch thingy I found yesterday has been zapping me every so often, essentially making it beyond impossible for me to sleep. Groaning, I got up from my comfortable bed and quietly tip toed towards my wardrobe, swiftly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a plain grey shirt to appropriately dress myself. After almost knowing Godzilla’s cage off it’s spot on the desk, I had finally gotten myself at least a little more decent. The ordinary grey shirt hung loosely off my lanky frame, my black sweatpants sitting snug on my legs, purple bangs waterfalled from my face as I bent down to grab my usual worn inky converse. Lacing them up I tried to be as silent as possible however, I think I ended up being as loud as Turbo when she finds leftover food on my floor. 

Stumbling down the stairs, I tried not to wake dad up since he works hard and deserves sleep more than me. Slinging my backpack on my jacket-less back, I felt around my pockets for my phone. Panic coursed through my veins, the realization that it was not in either pocket caused me to rapidly scan the area for the rectangular device that is my life. Oh, there it is. It perched idly on the armrest of the couch, snatching the device, I stepped cautiously out of the front door. My keys dangled in the keyhole as I locked it. Slipping the keys securely into my left pocket, I began my trek.

4:12am Logan Green POV

Sleep. The best form of relaxation. Snuggling into the warmth of the blanket on a frigid September night, heavy, drooping eyelids finally able to close after a chaotic day of work. Drifting off into an endless, imaginative paradise that your mind can create, not wanting to wake up early the following morning. 

Wrapping the blanket tightly around my titan figure, I smiled, a warth fuzzy feeling settled in my chest. Well, I’ll admit taking my binder off after many hours is satisfying, despite the body dysphoria that creeps through my system to haunt me until I’m able to save up for top surgery. Sorry, rambling again. If I'm being honest, my mind is distracted by Jordan and that thing, that latched itself to him. 

A careless thought clouded my mind. What if something happened to him? What if that thing was really dangerous? What if he’s hurt?- I jolted to an upright position. Nah, that couldn't be possible right? I mean, this is Wonder-Boy we’re talking about, he could handle himself, right? No matter how much I tried to reassure myself I still found myself in a sea of worry, was he really ok? Should I check on him, or is that just me panicking? Despite worrying for him, which was totally unnecessary, I tugged my blinds open enough to see the drizzling of rain descending from the ashy shadows above. Sighing lightly I wandered over to the dresser in the corner of the vast room, collecting an outfit for exploring in. A comfortable plain tangerine hoodie, black skinny jeans, black Michael Jordans and a green camo bomber jacket over the top. 

Stalking my way downstairs, it felt like every creak was at 100% volume. Silently cursing the steps below my tilted feet, I somehow managed to escape unscathed. Sighing of relief once the door shut for good, I walked cautiously through the isolated streets of Brooklyn, hoping the fresh air and calming sound of my Spotify playlist would clear my head enough for me to pass out on my cosy bed once more. 

Miroir  
Dis-moi qui est le plus beau  
Quitte à devenir mégalo  
Viens donc chatouiller mon ego  
Allez allez allez

Continuing my walk around these narrow, winding streets, I lost myself in the lyrics of the song. French was my first language, crazy I know, you wouldn’t think it since i speak perfect english but it’s fun going from one language to another. Drowning out everything else, I focused entirely on the lights around me and the song.

Laisse-moi entrer dans ta matrice  
Goûter à tes délices  
Personne en peut m’en dissuader  
Allez allez allez

Singing along, the song was recommended to me by my mother before she passed. It’s the last memory I have of her, father always said she was an angel in disguise, she adored my sister and I, I’m surprised I lasted this long if I’m honest. She was my everything, my mother and my best friends all in one. I was glad I met Jordan that day, my life would be plain without his little snarky comments or angel smile. Sidetracked!

Je ferai tout pour t’accompagner  
Tellement je suis bornée  
Je suis bien dans ma bulle  
Allez allez allez

Speaking of Jordan, I wonder how he’s coping with that watch thingy, it looked heavy from what I saw on the picture, what was it doing in Brooklyn anyway? What was it used for? I gasped slightly, what if it was aliens? Is this their way of communicating with us? But why did they choose Jordan? Nevermind, this walk just caused more stress. Sighing once again, I glanced at my size 11 Michael Jordans, hehe Jordan. 

Tout est beau  
Tout est rose  
Tant que je l’impose  
Dis-moi qui est le plus beau  
Allez allez allez

I wonder if anyone else in our little friend group knows another language? That would be so cool! I can already see the sparkles in my baby blue eyes, heh, Jordan is so cute when his eyes sparkle, ugh sidetracked again. 

Miroir

Qu’as donc tu fais de ma tête ?  
Cette transformation malhonnête,  
Ce n’est pas ce que je demandais  
Allez allez allez

Lights flashed vividly against the blackness of the night sky, Brooklyn is very pretty at night, too bad everyone is a bitch in the day. You’d be lucky to find a person willing to give you directions anywhere. Most people at school are nice but then you get people like Mike that are just plain shitheads. I mean really? Deadnaming me in front of my best friend and maybe crush? Wait what?

Le buzz n’était que factice  
Je ne suis plus dans la matrice  
Y a plus personne pour en parler  
Allez allez allez

Je ferai tout pour récupérer  
Ce que je suis en train de gâcher  
Enfin sortie de ma bulle  
Allez allez allez

As the song faded I came back to reality and glanced around, unknown surroundings confused me. Where was I? Did I take a wrong turn? Was I day dreaming that long? Removing the rectangular device from the black hole that is my pocket, I checked the time. 5:23 am. Really? I walked for that long? Glancing around, I got the gist of my surroundings, deciding to text Jordan, I opened the messenger app.

Wonder-Boy

Hey Wonderboy, I kinda got lost, can you come help me?  
Read 5:23am

Sure, send me a pic of your location  
Read 5:23am

[Insert Picture of Brooklyn]  
Read 5:25am

Oh, I’m actually close by, I’ll be there in five, hold still.  
Read 5:26am 

~~End Text~~

Dang Wonder-Boy, why are you out so late? Chuckling to myself, I leant against the brick wall, left hand buried deep in my pocket whilst the right held my phone diligently. My breathing filled the silence, It was peaceful, and knowing Jordan would be here any minute gave me a sense of thrill. Deciding that the lighting was too beautiful, I may have taken a selfie, but uhh don’t tell Jordan. 

Footsteps approaching caught my attention. I spun around, the sight of a 5’4” midget entered my vision, his significantly smaller hands compared to mine were deep within his sweatpants pockets. His plain grey t-shirt clung to his frame due to the heavy downpour that occured, therefore making the thin shirt see through. Resist it Logan, resist it. My gaze targeted the built up abs and toned muscles this lanky boy had. Damn it! You had one job Logan, one job! Quickly casting my gaze to his beautiful heterochromic eyes. A small smirk plastered his face, damn did he see that? A silent chuckle abruptly halted my thoughts, this son of a bitch was laughing at me, rolling my blue orbs playfully, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my embrace, sure the downpour was only getting heavier but not only was Jordan icy cold but also at risk of getting sick. So I did what any good friend would, I removed the warm article of clothing from my figure and shoved it over his frigid, minute one. If I’m being honest right now, he looks adorable in my hoodie. Giggling, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, causing a pink blush to litter his face, gosh he's adorable, this isn’t fair. Snatching my phone from its prison in my pocket, I held it up, snapping a selfie of Jordan and I with the beautiful pink, blue and purple lighting. 

Jordan stared at me, a mix of confusion and excitement swirling together in his beautiful mismatched irises. I merely chuckled. He stepped back, offering me a hand like a prince from a fairy tale, giggled silently, I took his soft pale hand and allowed him to take me somewhere. Honestly I'd follow him to the ends of the earth if I had the choice. 

(I'm sorry this chapter is taking longer than i hoped for, my anxiety has been following me like a lost puppy recently and I know I should talk to someone about it but i feel like a burden so I’m just going to say it here. I’m not sure if it’s because of lockdown, school or….something else….. But my anxiety has been appearing more and more each day, whether i realise it or not it’s always there, like I can’t get rid of it. When I look in the mirror I see someone broken, dull, able to fake a smile and have no one worry about it, able to stay silent for periods at a time, able to have such a corrupted mind set that they zone out thinking of the possibilities of someone disappointed, angry, upset at them 24/7, unable to speak out because no one would understand, unable vent because anxiety takes a hold over their actions. Anxiety. That thing that's shaped my life, molded it into something that makes me fear every move I make, every action taken, every word spoken. It's a black mist, constantly taking a humanoid figure, I feel it’s hands on me every day, lurking, waiting to take the reins one day and take me swerving off the cliff of life. This is pathetic, no one wants to hear this. God just shut up already, no one’s listening to you, even your friends ignored you. I’m trying. You’re not trying hard enough. Please. Pathetic. Get over yourself.

It's a constant battle. One that’s bottled up and silent. One that hurts deeper than scars. But I’m unable to get away. I gave it pronouns for god’s sake. He’s always here, I can never get away, not whilst he’s here. I feel like a puppet. A host. Something for it to live on before I die and It moves on.

He = my anxiety)  
Jordan led me to this abandoned part of town, I’d never seen it before. Apparently, strange unnatural things happen here, Jordan texts me every so often, telling me what happens whenever he visits. Strange but I could see it. The ground shaping gracefully under his converse, the way exposed puddles of rain water seemingly begged to follow him, the miniscule sparks that collided painlessly with his fingertips, the unmistakable winds that surrounded the 5’6” male, messing childishly with his already messy hair. But avoided me. Maybe Jordan was more special than we thought. According to Jordan, this is the place he found the watch-like tech. Speaking of, I’m not sure how I didn’t notice the mysterious object sitting comfortably on his lower arm. It was around 5.6 inches ,which is the same length as his phone, on his left arm, not sure why it’s on that arm as Jordan’s dominant hand is his left so technically speaking it should be on the right? Oh maybe he's ambidextrous? That would be so cool! Does that mean he can write the same thing with both hands at the same time?

5:54am Jordan Anderson POV

Logan seems out of it. Maybe he’s tired? Or maybe he’s just zoned out about something. Still, I have this overwhelming sense of protection wash over me, standing in front of him, the ground made me a couple inches taller therefore I don’t have to look up as much, I held my hand out for him to take. His beautiful baby blue hues glance up at me, sparkling cutely in the moonlight. He lifted his larger, softer hands, gracefully as if taking the hand of a suiter offering to dance, his long slender fingers simply grazed the pads of my fingertips before my hand lit up in flames.

Literally.

The sunset orange flame danced elegantly on my apparently heatproof palm. My whole calloused hand was encased in the elegance of fire. On instinct, both Logan and I stepped back in shock and fear. 

Logan stumbled, tripping over his untied shoelace, falling on his arse. His eyes never left my form, the initial shock and panic was obscured by the excitement and wonder. Wish I could have said the same for myself. Panic overcame my body, I could feel my breath quicken and fade to more shallow exhales. Heartbeats sped up significantly, my fingers shaking and all control wearing thin. Was this it? Is this how I was sentenced to die? Uncontrollable, angered elements? Logan’s voice echoed in the distance, yelling, begging, commanding me to stay in control, but could i? After everything I’ve been through, why won’t I accept it? 

Logan stumbled clumsily to his feet, slowly edging forwards, his eyes cast down towards the fire. It was unusual, the way it danced seemed unnatural, the steadily rising and falling of the flames acting like breathing. Was it telling me to breathe? Taking deep inhales through my nose and exhales passed my dry, cracked lips, slightly agar from the shock. I could feel the way Logan’s doe-like eyes bore holes into my skull, he’s holding back. Glancing up at him, I silently begged him to leave, to escape. At least then I wouldn’t have the guilt eat away at me if harm were to come to Logan. Clearly he didn’t get the message, stepping closer his arm raised slightly, thinking the worst, I cowered back, eyes squeezing shut and arms protectively crossed in an X shape in front of me. It was only when I felt something lace with my fingers that I hesitantly looked at him, his hand interlaced with my falming one, gasping softly, I stared into his calming orbs. The world around us seemed to crumble, just him and I together, the flame died down until it was mere sparks that eventually deceased. He tilted my hand, the back facing him, his soft cloudy tresses fell in front of his face as he leaned down, warm lips capturing my hand. 

A flaming blush rose to my cheeks, did-did he just? To my hand? Using my free hand, I tried to cover the raging pink that had swarmed my face. Angelic laughter dragged me from my daze, my eyes slowly opening to see the beautiful boy that is Logan Green. His laughter stunned me for a moment, my daze erected on him and only him….

That was before the zap happened.

Pain jolted my body back, gripping my left arm tightly I scowled in displeasure. Gazing at the watch thing I noticed something...unordinary happening. I was glitching? 

Hello 8770, 

Who? I’m guessing that's the name of the original owner. Confusion laced my features, Logan, being the curious puppy he is, also took a closer look. 

I assume you have completed the mission, correct?

What mission? Nothing came to mind, not from history class anyway. Nomissions had been completed since 1945. At least, to our knowledge that is. Logan made a confused grunt behind me, clearly annoyed he couldn’t figure it out.

8770, I know who you are.

Don’t think you can hide.

The glitching seemed unsettling, the red, blue and white letters swerved weirdly. 8770.... Who were they?

Do you wish to open a status report?

A small text box appeared, the blinking of the cursor suggested for me to answer.

→ Yes

Opening status report number 23:

Loading…  
█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

10%  
███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

30%  
█████▒▒▒▒▒

50%  
███████▒▒▒

100%  
██████████

The screen flickered. Bright green pixels merged into some form of title screen. The pixels changed into a figure, a cartoon one at that, it picked out different body parts and a….percentage? 

Head: 100%  
Left arm: 100%  
Right arm: 100%  
Left leg: 100%  
Right leg: 100%  
Torso: 100%

Anomalies: lack of voice box = concerning

It- it picked that up just from one file? Logan grasped my right arm, his shaking proved his fears and concerns swimming through his mind. What was this thing? What else did it know?

8770, 

Open file 8770.exe?

→ Yes  
→ No

Pressing yes, the screen faded to black, the word “Opening…” startled me to my core, what was inside? Did it know about my past? Did it know about the future?

Complete

Name: 8770  
Age: 16  
Gender: male  
Species: human  
Height: 5’6”  
Weight: 47.8kg  
Hair: short, messy purple  
Eyes: Red (left), Grey (right)  
Prefered weapon: Katanas  
Magic type: dark magic, elemental  
Father(s): Matthew Anderson, ???  
Mother(s): Leah Evergreen  
Sibling(s): N/A

Notes:  
-frequent panic attacks  
-mute  
That shook me. This thing knew every detail about me and what's worse, it gave information I didn't even know about. What magic? Was that the fire earlier? I could potentially have another father?

I felt Logan shake my shoulder rapidly, gazing at him I tilted my head in confusion, what does he look so panicked about? Then I felt it. The zap. The same one as before and previous times before that.

My gaze snapped to my wrist, the screen displayed something that both horrified and confused me.

Greetings, Jordan (Anderson) Ashdane. 

My body froze. Ashdane? Who is that? My heterochromia eyes widened, What is happening?! Is this even real?! Flashing caught my attention, it was the watch, it was flashing five words, five words that seemed to click inside my restless mind.

See you soon, Wonder-Boy.

Just like that I felt my body become lighter, dark orbs clouded my vision but I refused to black out, not tonight. My eyes wandered up my arms, instead of seeing Logan’s massive hoodie, I found an inky black jumpsuit with coffee-coloured leather cuffs around my forearm, elbows and knees. A dirty cyan, short sleeved, cropped jacket was seemingly forming out of nowhere, a tight leather belt wrapped around my chest, it wormed diagonally up to my left shoulder then down my back. Midnight black shorts covered some of the jumpsuit, the same dirty cyan colour appeared again as a dagger sheath that wrapped around my thighs. As much as I loved my ancient, well-worn converse, these knee high, pristine black leather boots were pretty comfortable and badass. 

Just when I thought everything was over, I felt a heavy weight on the center of my back, positioning my hand to it, I felt a pair of katanas resting, ready to be used. 

Okay, so this isn’t normal, at all, by any means. Yet something about it seemed familiar. I took a glance at Logan, the poor thing was watching terrified. I am too though. Small smile appeared on my face, reassuring him that I was in fact okay, he relaxed slightly knowing his best friend (and possible crush) was alright. Walking towards him, my smile never faltered, hoping to keep him is the best mindset I could despite not actually knowing what was happening to me. It was only when I was about 4 steps away did I feel the pain. It felt like being impaled with a giant ice shard in the abdomen, my eyes were wide with shock and agony, the pain increased significantly as if twisting said shard multiple times without extracting it. I had no choice but to fall to my knees in torment, there was no sign of blood, my abdomen was spotless, what was happening to me? Was I cursed? Heterochomia irises met baby blue ones, startled and apprehensive, I reached my right arm out to him as my left cradled my stomach. The black spots appeared again, this time I didn’t refuse.

This time, I accepted.

Then darkness….


End file.
